Ajuda das Estrelas
by Mystic Butterfly Uchiha Saotome
Summary: Kagome é salva por uma pessoa nas ruas de Tóquio, e inesperadamente faz novos amigos que podem mudar o ruma da história...ñ é U.A.
1. Salvamento

Capítulo1- Salvamento 

Kagome, vc quer q a gente te acompanhe até sua casa?

Fazia uma tarde quente no Japão, e para aquela jovem colegial de 15 anos a noite mal-dormida (e algumas mentirinhas do seu avô) a faziam ficar com um ar de doente, e as suas amigas tentavam ajudar do melhor jeito possível.

Obrigado, ñ precisa. dizia Kagome para as outras 3.

Mas Kagome, vc tava com anemia aguda, e se vc desmaiar?

E a sua cara ñ tá nada boa.

Mal sabiam elas, que a jovem só estava era sem dormir, tinham lutado com + uma cria do Narak e passara a noite acordada.

É sério, ñ precisam se preocupar comigo, eu vou para casa sozinha. voltava a repetir, ñ tinha necessidade daquilo, até pq ela sabia q elas iriam até sua casa para fofocar sobre o Inuyasha e ela tinha q voltar para a era feudal rapidamente.

Bom se vc acha melhor tá certo.

Então tchau!

Tchau garotas e foi andando.

Hoje ela definitivamente estava com pressa, à luta deixara Sango e Miroku feridos, ñ muito é verdade, mas queria voltar logo. Decidiu pegar um atalho pela parte mais deserta de Tóquio.

Estava andando com seus livros na mão por uma praça onde só tinham uns sujeitos muito mal-encarados. "Eu ñ devia ter vindo por aqui. Mas é só passar rápido e eles ñ vão me incomodar." Pensou errado.

Quando ela percebeu um grupo de mais ou menos 10 homens já a estava cercando. Ela ficou desesperada e tentou correr, mais um deles a tinha pegado pelos braços.

Me solta! tentava se soltar sozinha e sabia q seus pedidos ñ seriam atendidos.

Por que nós a soltaríamos? Vamos nos divertir com você! Hahahah o sujeito q a estava segurando começava a machucá-la.

"Se isso acontecesse na era feudal, o Inuyasha já os teria feito em pedaços, mas eu disse q voltaria ao pôr-do-sol. Q droga!" Me solta! voltou a repetir

Ñ estamos afim!

Acho melhor vcs a soltarem. disse uma voz calma e tranqüila atrás de todos.

Kagome se virou para ver quem estava falando. Um garoto de feições delicadas, cabelos verde-esmeralda e um macacão verde claro q Kagome nunca tinha visto na vida a estava tentando ajudar.

Seu pirralho intrometido, acho melhor vc ir embora se ñ quiser se machucar! disse o mais forte e mais mal-encarado de todos. "Coitado do garoto, mesmo querendo me proteger, ele ñ tem a menor chance contra esses brutamontes." Pensou Kagome.

Eu já disse pra vcs soltarem a garota, eu ñ gosto e ñ quero brigar, mas se vcs ñ a soltarem, eu vou ser forçado a impedi-los. o garoto continuava na mesma voz tranqüila e parecia q ñ se importava com a desigualdade numérica.

Tá bem, vamos soltá-la, mas vamos bater um pouco em vc e depois vamos terminar com ela. os 10 foram em direção ao garoto e soltaram Kagome, q para ñ ver o coitado apanhando virou a cara. De repente um vento forte passou por ela, que se virou e viu todos os homens estirados no chão desmaiados e o garoto apanhando seus livros, q, na confusão, caíram de sua mão.

Vc está bem? Perguntou o garoto estendendo a mão par ajuda-la. Ela ficou tão surpresa com o q aconteceu q nem percebeu o gesto do garoto ao tentar ajuda-la a se levantar e simplesmente ficou de boca aberta olhando o jovem sorrindo simpaticamente para ela. Quando percebeu q ela deveria estar parecendo mt boba, aceitou a ajuda dele e se levantou.

C-como co- conseguiu... ela mal conseguia falar tamanho era o espanto.O garoto deve ter percebido o estado dela e respondeu.

Ñ sei, acho q foi adrenalina. a garota se acalmou e começou a falar mais claramente.

Puxa vc é mt forte eu nem percebi vc batendo neles!Q tipo de golpe vc usa? Nem parece q vc luta tão bem!

O garoto ficou alguns segundos quieto, e por fim disse:

É meio um segredo.

Bons, todos têm os seus.

Na verdade ela havia percebido que o menino tinha um tipo de energia poderosa e benéfica, que até agora estava emanando dele, mas conforme ele ficava mais calmo, a energia ia abrandando. Isso deixou Kagome mt curiosa.

A propósito meu nome é Shun, e o seu?(já deve ter dado pra perceber q anime eu misturei com Inuyasha né?).

Kagome. Mas o q vc fazia aqui? Ñ é um lugar mt legal para se passear.

É q eu fiquei dois anos fora do Japão e acho q estou um pouco perdido. Mas e vc? Vc também estava aqui ñ estava?

É q eu estava com pressa, mas parece q já estou bastante atrasada, se vc quiser ajuda para se encontrar... ofereceu, pois além de querer retribuir o favor, estava querendo saber o q aquele garoto era, pois ñ tinha jeito de youkay e ñ possuía nenhum fragmento da jóia de Quatro almas, mas ainda dava pra sentir uma forte energia vindo dele.

Muito obrigado. Eu fiquei de me encontrar com meus irmãos nesse lugar. e amostrou um papel para Kagome com um endereço.

Essa é a praça principal de Tóquio, se vc quiser eu te levo até lá ofereceu a menina.

Tudo bem. era incrível, como aquele menino, que ñ aparentava ter mais de 15 anos, e o rosto tão delicado e sorridente, foi capaz de deixar um monte de gorilas desmaiados. Kagome e Shun foram andando até a praça.

Bom, chegamos. disse Kagome quando tinham chegado na praça movimentada.No caminho tinham conversado sobre tantas coisas legais, q Kagome nem se deu conta q no horizonte o sol já estava se pondo.

Mas onde eles estão? perguntou Shun. Sua pergunta foi imediatamente respondida.

Nossa, Shun, mal chegamos e vc já arrumou uma namorada disse alguém atrás dos dois. Outras vozes riam da piada do garoto. Aquilo havia deixado Kagome mt envergonhada e aborrecida. Virou-se para olhar quem falava aquilo.

O autor da piadinha era um rapaz q parecia ter a mesma idade do Shun, cabelos curtos e negros, blusa vermelha e calça jeans. Os que riram eram mais três garotos. O q aparentava ser o mais velho tinha o cabelo azul, e vestia uma blusa vermelha e uma calça azul, havia também um outro louro, o q levou Kagome a se perguntar se ele era estrangeiro, e um de cabelos longos e negros com roupas chinesas.Shun tratou de corrigi-los:

Parem de piadinhas sem-graça, ela q me ajudou a chegar até aqui já q vcs me fizeram o favor de saírem e me deixarem pra trás. a verdade é q ele nem parecia aborrecido.

Então ñ vai nos apresentar sua "amiga"? disse o mesmo garoto q tinha dito aquilo.

É verdade, gente, essa é a Kagome, Kagome, esses são meus irmãos, o engraçadinho é o Seya, o Ikki é o maior, o Shiryu é o de cabelos longos e o estrangeiro é o Hyoga. cada um q ele apresentava dizia "olá" e ela retribuía. "Isso é muito estanho, a mesma energia q eu senti no Shun, está presente nos irmãos dele também. Vou tentar descobrir quem são eles."

Bom, já q vc ajudou o Shun a se orientar, pq vc ñ vem conversar com a gente? perguntou Hyoga.

Tudo bem. conforme ia ficando mais escuro, as pessoas iam saindo da praça.

_**FIM DO CAPÍTULO**_


	2. Descobertas e Explicações

Capitulo 2 – Descobertas e explicações 

Todos sentaram num banco e começaram a conversar. Kagome achou todos mt simpáticos. Eles eram meio-irmãos, só por parte de pai, os únicos q tinham a mesma mãe e o mesmo pai eram o Ikki e o Shun e todos ficaram dois anos fora, resolvendo uns problemas, mas tinham voltado para o Japão para ficar por uns tempos. Kagome tb falou um pouco sobre sua vida, mas escondeu os fatos sobre Inuyasha. Shun contou a eles q havia salvado Kagome e eles começaram a ficar de gracinha.

Vc está sempre se amostrando né Shun?

Para com a brincadeira vcs sabem q eu ñ fico por aí exibindo minha força-era por esse momento q Kagome estava esperando para falar.

Posso perguntar uma coisa a vcs?

Todos responderam q sim.

-É q eu senti uma energia mt forte em vc Shun, e quando vc parou de lutar, a energia se acalmou, mas continuo sentindo e todos vcs têm essa energia poderosa. Quem são vcs?

Todos se olharam por uns instantes e, por fim, Shiryu resolveu falar:

Isso ñ podemos falar, é segredo, mas e vc? Como vc conseguiu sentir essa "energia"?

Kagome estava decepcionada. Mas, já q ele fez essa pergunta, tinha uma carta na manga para tentar descobrir.

Vcs tem seus segredos, eu tenho os meus. - usaria isso para tentar descobrir quem afinal de contas eram eles.

Nesse momento sua carta saiu, ou melhor, chegou voando. Inuyasha estava chegando rápido, e começou a reclamar na frente deles.

Mas q droga Kagome, vc disse q voltaria no pôr-do-sol, mas já tá mais q de noite e vc ainda ñ tinha chegado, vamos logo!- e começou a arrastar Kagome pelo braço.

Me solta Inuyasha! Vc ñ tá vendo q eu to conversando?

O hanyou soltou Kagome e parou para olhar os cinco q estavam conversando com ela.

Kagome, esses garotos são doentes?

Pq vc tá perguntando isso, Inuyasha?

Pq eles estão olhando pra mim com um jeito de bobo.- respondeu Inuyasha tranqüilamente.E estavam mesmo. Todos os cinco estavam olhando para ele como idiotas e tinham o queixo totalmente caído. Quando Kagome se virou para Inuyasha de novo é q percebeu pq todos o estavam olhando daquele jeito.Ele havia se esquecido de colocar o boné e suas orelhas estavam completamente á mostra.A garota ficou desesperada e começou a gritar com o hanyou:

VC É LOUCO DE SAIR PELA MINHA ERA SEM O BONÉ, COM AS SUAS ORELHAS Á MOSTRA?

Hei, Kagome, ñ fique tão brava. - o jeito calmo dele já estava era deixando a garota mais nervosa.Mais mesmo assim ela tinha q se explicar com os garotos. O grito q ela havia dado despertara eles do transe e estavam olhando confusos para a menina.Seya perguntou:

Kagome, o q é esse garoto?-Inuyasha deu um rosnado baixinho, pelo fato daquele desconhecido ter se referido a ele com "que" ao invés de "quem", mas ñ quis começar uma briga (aleluia!) para ñ deixar Kagome mais aborrecida.Ela tentou responder:

Vcs disseram q tinham seus segredos, eu disse q tinha os meus, esse é o meu.-e apontou para Inuyasha, que estava parado e quieto atrás da menina, com medo d q ela usasse o kotodama.

Continuamos sem entender nada.

Vou explicar para vcs: lembram quando eu disse q morava num templo? Bom, nesse templo tem um poço, q me leva para a época das guerras no Japão, e lá tem yokays, vcs devem saber o q são, mas então lá eu descobri q era a reencarnação de uma sacerdotisa e q tinha a jóia de Quatro almas, q é uma pedra mt poderosa q aumenta os poderes dos yokays malignos no meu corpo, mas só q tem um youkay mt poderoso e maléfico chamado Narak q quer a jóia, e, se nós ñ o impedirmos, o mundo q conhecemos hoje pode ñ existir.- quando acabou de falar, olhou para todos os jovens, e ao invés de estarem completamente abobalhados, como ela havia imaginado, estavam todos pensativos.Por fim Ikki disse:

Então quer dizer q se esse tal de Narak possuir essa jóia de Quatro almas, o mundo deixará de ser assim?

Será um mundo governado pela escuridão e pelas trevas- disse Kagome.Todos os 5 se olharam e Ikki disse :

Acho q podemos te ajudar.

Ao ouvir esse comentário, Inuyasha soltou um riso de deboche e disse:

E o q cinco humanos fracotes como vcs podem fazer sem ser atrapalhar?

-Não nos subestime cachorro.

Kagome estranhou, pois Ikki quase ñ falava, e, de todos, era o q parecia ser o mais calmo, mas no entanto, estava provocando Inuyasha,que já estava arregaçando as mangas e se preparava para brigar.

Os dois começaram a discutir :

Quem é o cachorro?

Não sou eu q tenho orelhas de cachorro.

Me chame de cachorro outra vez e te corto em pedacinhos!

Kagome já ñ agüentava mais aquilo, e, já estava ficando aborrecida, quando por fim, disse:

OSUWARI!

PLOFT! Inuyasha estava de cara no chão. Todos começaram a rir, e por fim Ikki disse:

Então quer dizer q o cachorro se acalma quando sua dona diz "senta"?- Kagome ñ gostou quando ele disse isso, e voltou ao assunto inicial, para interromper a nova briga, pois Inuyasha já estava novamente de pé e rosnava para Ikki sem parar.

Então como vcs podem nos ajudar?

Acompanhem-nos.- disse Hyoga.

FIM DO CAPÍTULO

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nossa!Eu postei essa fic? Num acredito! Eu fiz issu? Eu prometi que ñ faria esse mal p/ as pessoas q iriam ler...mas ñ me controlei!Eu gostei um poquinho dessa fic e resolvi abrir as minhas fanfictions com ela pq foi a primeira q eu fiz( ñ exatamente, mas...)eu axo q estou um pouco ousada em começar com uma mistura de animes, mas...

Bom, já devem ter percebido que anime eu misturei, com Inuyasha né? Eu quis juntar os dois animes que mais gosto em uma fic, então tive a idéia de misturar "Cavaleiros do Zodíaco" com a história de Inuyasha, mas quem ñ leu os mangás de CDZ, deve estar se perguntando algumas coisas, q eu vou esclarecer agora, antes do capitulo três.Eu quis seguir o mangá pq os tenho do lado do meu PC, então posso pegar informações quando quiser . No mangá eles são todos filhos de Mitsumasa Kido, e eu achei legal deixar assim. E tb quis acrescentar 2 anos para cada, pq na verdade o Shun e o Seya têm 13 anos, o Hyoga e o Shiryu 14, e o Ikki 15, mas na fic eles têm todos 2 anos a , mas ficaram esses tempos todos na Grécia e, para a fic, só levem em consideração a fase do Santuário. Mas não pensem q eu esqueci da Saori...

P.S.: por favor, mandem reviews!nem q sejam p/ me criticar e mandar eu tirar essa droga do ar!

Bjinhus

Bia Potter


	3. Histórias Antigas

_**Capítulo 3 – Histórias antigas **_

Antes de qualquer coisa, Kagome arrumou um boné para Inuyasha. Caminharam por um bom tempo, até q chegaram na frente de uma mansão. Kagome soltou uma exclamação de assombro, e como estava atrás de todos e ao lado de Inuyasha, foi ele q notou.

O que foi Kagome?

Inuyasha, essa é a mansão da Fundação Graad!

Todos os 5 já estavam olhando para Kagome, sorrindo ao perceberem q ela sabia onde estava.

E o q tem essa fundação Graad?

Inuyasha, essa é a maior fundação do Japão e da Ásia! Eu tive q fazer um trabalho de escola sobre essa fundação.Ela era comandada pelo senhor Mitsumasa Kido, mas há alguns anos ele faleceu e a fundação ficou nas mãos da sua neta Saori Kido. Só que eu me lembro q há 2 anos ela foi incendiada. Foi por isso q vcs foram embora daqui?- disse agora aos garotos.

Mais ou menos, mas vamos entrando, precisamos falar com a Saori.- disse Shun.

-Puxa, eu vou conhecer Saori Kido -disse Kagome entusiasmada.

Ainda ñ entendi o q tem demais nessa Saori Kido. -continuou Inuyasha

Inuyasha, ela é quase um mito por aqui, desde o incêndio nunca mais se ouviu falar dela, mas antes o nome Kido estava associado a todo tipo de torneio e disputas q havia no mundo.-Os garotos sorriram para ela e Hyoga disse:

Vamos entrando.

Seya abriu a porta da mansão, e quando todos já iam entrando um homem corpulento e de cara amarrada com uns 2 metros de altura apareceu na porta e disse:

Seya vc sabe q a senhorita Saori ñ gosta q tragam estranhos para casa!

Kagome chegou a ficar com medo dele, mas logo Seya voltou a falar:

Cala a boca Tatsumi, eles estão aqui por um motivo importante!

Kagome logo percebeu q o sujeito deveria ter medo dos rapazes, já q quando Seya disse isso, ele se encolheu todo e ficou resmungando alguma coisa q ñ dava para se ouvir.

Subiram uma escadaria imensa e chegaram a uma porta.

Esperem um instante, nós já vamos voltar.- disse Shun.Todos entraram na porta e

Kagome e Inuyasha ficaram esperando

Kagome, vc confia neles?

Ñ sei Inuyasha, mas eles emanam uma energia benéfica, eu sinto q querem ajudar, ñ sei como eles podem nos ajudar a derrotar o Narak, mas ñ custa tentar e já q vc fez o favor de sair por aí com suas orelhas á mostra ¬¬...

Inuyasha ia começar a discutir, quando a porta se abriu.

Podem entrar- disse Shiryu

Kagome entrou primeiro, e logo depois Inuyasha, o q foi uma sorte, pois, assim q Kagome entrou no aposento e viu Saori, sentiu uma energia tão imensa q quase caiu para trás e foi amparada por Inuyasha.

O q foi Kagome, vc está bem?(_Ai ti lindinho ele todo preocupado com ela!)_

Ela tem uma energia mt grande, supera até de todos eles juntos! - e apontou para os rapazes q estavam em um canto da sala.

Nesse momento Saori, q estava sentada falou:

Então é verdade Seya, o q vc me contou.- agora Kagome notou Saori. Ela realmente era muito bonita, tinha o cabelo lilás, e estava com um vestido mt bonito, branco e rodado.- essa garota tem o dom de ver nossos cosmos.- quando Saori disse a palavra "cosmo" Kagome percebeu tudo o q estava acontecendo, mas ficou absolutamente abismada, "ñ, será q eu ouvi direito, mas então só pode ser isso!", pensou. Então por fim falou:

Me desculpe, mas, senhorita Kido, você disse a palavra "cosmo" ?- perguntou com educação.

Sim, disse- respondeu Saori numa voz suave e doce.Agora Kagome tinha todas as suas dúvidas respondidas, sabia o q estava acontecendo.

Então isso quer dizer... que você... vocês...- ela olhava de Saori para os garotos, e de novo para Saori.

Ah, vc sabe a história.- voltou a repetir Saori, ainda sorrindo. Inuyasha, q estava quieto escutando tudo, falou:

Q história vc sabe, Kagome?

Kagome, parou e olhou para todos os presentes na sala. Os rapazes e Saori consentiram com a cabeça dela contar a historia do jeito q ela conhecia.

Meu tio-avô Inuyasha, ele mora na Grécia, mas há algum tempo ele veio nos visitar, e trouxe um monte de livros e me contou um monte de histórias e a que eu mais gostei foi a da Lenda dos defensores de Atena.

Todos se olharam, Saori e os outros, e sorriram ao perceberem q Kagome, apesar de ter nascido no Japão, conhecia uma das mais antigas e desconhecidas lendas gregas.

Lenda dos defensores de Atena?- perguntou Inuyasha

É Inuyasha, na mitologia da Grécia antiga, havia uma deusa chamada Atena. Ela era filha do maior dos deuses, Zeus, e nasceu revestida por uma armadura.Ela era conhecida como Atena, a Deusa da Guerra e da Sabedoria.Mas ela detestava a guerra e só lutava para se defender. Houve batalhas contra Ares, contra os Titãs e por fim, contra Posêidon.Essas disputas divinas envolviam os humanos em batalhas sem fim... e no campo de batalha havia jovens que protegiam a deusa: Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco! Eles vinham dos quatro cantos do mundo e eram dotados de força e coragem e, fiéis a Atena, que odiava os exércitos, seus corpos eram a única arma que dispunham para lutar.Eles eram capazes de romper os céus com as mãos e abrir a terra apenas com os pés, usando o poder do seu cosmo.E cada cavaleiro vestia uma armadura, q eram divididas hierarquicamente em bronze, prata e ouro que ficava sob a proteção de uma constelação, por isso dizia-se q havia tantos cavaleiros quanto constelações no céu. São 88 constelações: 29 no hemisfério norte e 47 no hemisfério sul.

Kagome, eu ñ sou muito bom com contas, mas acho q 29 + 47 é 76, e vc disse 88 constelações.-disse Inuyasha, contando nos dedos os números.

É pq ainda tem aquelas q estão no rastro do sol... as doze constelações do Zodíaco. E somente esses doze cavaleiros têm a honra de vestir a armadura de ouro.E, ainda hoje, sempre q as forças do mal se manifestam, ressurgem os cavaleiros da esperança. Seus nomes ñ constam na mitologia, mas eles sempre serão...

Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco!- Completou Saori.Ela tinha pegado seu báculo e estava de pé.Seu corpo emanava um cosmo (_agora eu vou parar de chamar o cosmo de "energia" pq fica ridículo!_) dourado imenso q parecia alimentar o cosmo dos 5 cavaleiros q também estavam com um cosmo intenso neles. Seya tinha o cosmo vermelho, Shun o cosmo rosa,o de Shiryu era azul, de Hyoga branco e do Ikki laranja.Até Inuyasha viu os cosmos q enchiam o aposento.

Agora eu acredito em você Kagome!- disse assombrado.

Os cosmos foram se abrandando até q ñ se podia mais vê-los. Então Kagome perguntou para Saori:

Então vc é a deusa Atena?

Sim.E se o q eles me disseram for verdade vc tem minha ajuda e a de meus cavaleiros.

Mas então vcs teriam q ir para a era feudal...- disse Kagome.

E nós vamos.- disse Saori.

Vcs vão para a era feudal?- perguntou Inuyasha e depois disse quase num sussurro- agora eu vou ter q me preocupar com mais gente...

Saori, então vamos pegar nossas armaduras?- perguntou Shun

Sim, e depois partimos!- disse Saori.- Tatsumi!- o homem corpulento q amedrontara Kagome veio rapidamente atender Saori.- Tatsumi diga ao motorista q nos leve até o templo Higurashi.

Está bem senhorita, mas eu ñ acho q seria uma boa idéia a senhorita andar com essas pessoas esquisitas.- e olhou diretamente para Inuyasha, que percebeu na hora q estava falando dele.

Quem vc chamou de esquisito?- Kagome, para ñ deixar mal impressão, logo tratou de acalmar Inuyasha:

Senta. -PLOFT! E o hanyou foi de cara no chão.Ele se levantou de cara emburrada e foi para o lado de Kagome. Ela disse:

Ñ se preocupe senhor Tatsumi, ele eu controlo n.n .- o homem olhou para ela e deu um sorriso, e por fim disse:

Está bem.- e foi providenciar o carro.Logo em seguida chegaram os garotos levando nas costas grandes urnas de bronze.Inuyasha disse:

Puxa, e eu q pensava q a sua mochila amarela era grande. - falou para Kagome.Ela ñ pôde evitar dar um risinho ao comentário do hanyou.Por fim Seya disse:

Estamos prontos.

FIM DO CAPÍTULO

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ufa! 3º capitulo postado! Até agora foi o cap. Q eu + gostei de escrever! Axo q ñ vou poder postar sempre agora.. mas vou tentar sempre q puder...a sorte eh q eu jah tenhu até o capitulo 4 pronto..mas depois eu num sei...pq a Carol Sango, minha maninha de mangas e InuYasha, fika me convencendo a fazer fics e + fics e eu fiko toda enrolada!To brincandu viu Carol!Suas fics saum mt boas !

Agoras...Reviews!

Celle-Chan: brigadu por estar gostandu, mas comu vc leu, eh q eu jah tenhu ateh o cap.4 pronto!E continue mandandu reviews vlw?

E a todos q passarem por aki...pliss clikem ali em baixo na palavrinha "go" e deixem seu recadinho!


	4. Chegando no Sengoku Jidaii

Capítulo 4 – Chegando à Era Feudal 

Todos desceram do carro nas escadas do Templo Higurashi, menos Inuyasha, q ñ quis entrar no carro e foi correndo para o templo.Ele já estava à espera de todos e disse:

Kagome, nós vamos agora? Já é noite! Ñ seria melhor irmos pela manhã?

A garota pensou e achou q seria realmente uma boa idéia.

Então fazemos assim: a Saori e eu dormimos no meu quarto, o Seya, o Ikki e o Shun dormem com o meu irmão, e eu vou pôr colchonetes na sala pro Shiryu, pro Hyoga e pro Inuyasha...

Esquece Kagome, amanhã eu volto pra cá pra apanhar vcs!- disse Inuyasha.

Então tá bom Inuyasha.Até amanhã!- Em seguida avisou a sua mãe q teriam visitas para passar a noite e ir pra Era feudal, e sua mãe tratou de fazer um monte comida pra todos.Depois ficaram todos conversando, Kagome ouvia as aventuras dos cavaleiros com entusiasmo, de como eles, sendo cavaleiros de bronze derrotaram até cavaleiros de ouro pra salvar Atena.

Quando Seya estava descrevendo pra Kagome como eles derrotaram Saga, a garota viu q já era tarde e mandou todos pra cama.Foi para seu quarto e deixou Saori dormir na cama, afinal ela era uma deusa.Quando foram se deitar Saori perguntou:

Kagome, na era feudal, é bom?

Ah,Saori, tem muitas pessoas legais, mas também tem muitos perigos, mas vc precisa conhecer meus amigos, tem a Sango, ela é uma exterminadora de youkays, tem o Miroku, q apesar de ser um monge, é meio tarado _(meio?Completo!),_ mas tem um bom coração, e tem o Shippou, q é um youkay raposa criança muito fofinho!

Bom, estou curiosa para voltar 500 anos no tempo- e depois dormiu, e Kagome tb.

Kagome, acorda já tá na hora!- a voz de Inuyasha a tinha despertado.Tinha tido um sonho tão bom, sonhara com seu amado Inuyasha, ele tinha tomado coragem a tinha se declarado pra ela, e quando estavam prestes a se beijar, tinha sentido um solavanco, q era as tentativas do verdadeiro Inuyasha de acordá-la.

Tá, já acordei. - olhou pra cama e ñ viu Saori. - Onde está a Saori?

Ela já está acordada, desceu pra tomar café, mas como vc é muito dorminhoca ela deixou vc aí, mas já tá passando da hora, vamos logo!

Tá bom ,só deixa eu me trocar e arrumar minha mochila, q eu já tô descendo.- Inuyasha ficou parado de braços cruzados olhando a garota, que ficou vermelha e disse:

Inuyasha eu vou trocar de roupa, dá pra vc descer e me esperar lá embaixo? - o hanyou tb ficou vermelho e foi saindo do quarto.Voltou a pensar em seu sonho. Seria tão bom se aquele idiota percebesse seus sentimentos e desse uma resposta definitiva pra ela. Ele já tinha dito q ficaria com a Kikyou, mas as coisas mudaram. Quando eles se beijaram _(no filme 2 eles se beijam tá?)_ ela sentiu q ele retribuiu o beijo e q tb sentia algo por ela. Seria amor? Se fosse sabia q seria difícil ele dizer a ela. Ou seria só pq ela lembrava a Kikyou? Mas se fosse isso ela ñ era necessária, pq ela estava viva (_em forma de vaso de barro, mas estava hehehe!)._ Era pq ela era precisa para achar o Naraku e os fragmentos.Mas e as brigas com Kouga só pq ele beijava sua mão ou trazia flores?E pq cuidou dela quando estava doente? "Droga, nunca dá pra saber o q ele está pensando! Ele é mt turrão e ñ mostra seus sentimentos!" pensou.

Alguém bateu na porta e abriu. Era Saori.

Kagome, estamos te esperando e os garotos estão segurando o Inuyasha pra ele ñ vir até aqui e te arrastar até lá embaixo.

Tá bom, já to indo! - disse e correndo, pegou sua mochila pôs algumas coisas nela e desceu as escadas. Todos já estavam aguardando.Inuyasha disse:

Até q enfim!

Fica quieto Inuyasha! Vamos ter q ir aos pares. Inuyasha, vai primeiro com a Saori, pra ela ñ se perder, e esperem por nós no poço, tá?

- Tá bem! - disse com a costumeira impaciência.Ele segurou a Saori _(sem romantismo nessa cena tá?)_ e caíram no poço. Kagome olhou e disse:

Bom, eu acho q como vcs tem poderes, vcs vão conseguir passar. Então vamos eu e Shun, pra depois eu poder guiar vcs, depois Seya e Shiryu e Ikki e Hyoga, tá bem?

Todos acenaram afirmativamente com a cabeça.Então Kagome deu as mãos para o Shun e eles tb pularam.Quando haviam acabado de chegar na era feudal, Kagome ouviu lá de cima:

Mas q bela senhorita, a senhorita gostaria de...

MIROKU ELA É UMA DEUSA! - gritou Kagome lá de baixo do poço.Em cima, Miroku mudou repentinamente de comportamento e, ao invés de terminar a frase, começou uma nova, enquanto Inuyasha ajudava Kagome a sair do poço:

Muito prazer senhorita deusa, sou Miroku a seu dispor - a cara do monge ficou um tanto sem-graça, muito mais quando viu Kagome olhando para ele com raiva.Nisso todos já tinham chegado e Kagome disse no ouvido do monge:

Todos esse garotos a protegem, então tente fazer algum pedido indecente ou "passar a mão" q eles vão te trucidar. - imediatamente o monge olhou para os rapazes e se virou. Todos foram andando para a casa da senhora Kaede.Andando pela floresta, viram Sango com Shippou no colo, q saiu pulando para o colo de Kagome, gritando:

KAGOME, VC VOLTOU!

Olá Shippou! - em seguida se dirigiu para a amiga: - Olá Sango, vc está melhor?

Estou ótima, graças aos seus remédios. - em seguida olhou para aquelas pessoas atrás de Kagome, e, chegando bem perto, disse:

Kagome, quem são essas pessoas?

Ah, é mesmo, eu esqueci de apresentá-los: Sango, Miroku, esses são Seya, Shun, Ikki, Hyoga, Shiryu e Saori, eles vieram nos ajudar a derrotar o Naraku.

Bom, isso é ótimo! - disse Sango. - quanto mais gente disposta a matar aquele maldito, melhor! Se vcs são inimigos do Naraku, são meus amigos!

Por fim Inuyasha, como sempre impaciente disse:

Então vamos logo procurar aquele maldito e matá-lo!

FIM DO CAPÍTULO 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Puxa vida q demora pra poder ajeitar esse capitulo!Mas a preguiça eh uma m... msm... e agora vou demorar + pokinhu...( bia se escondendo atrás da cadeira ), mas ñ me matem!A culpa eh toda da minha maninha Carol ( to zuando carol, vc sabe q eu ti adoro ), pq eu vou dizendo minhas idéias absurdas p/ ela e ela me incentivando: " escreve a fic vai!" e eu vou e começo a escrever...mas comu eu num queru fazer a msm coisa q tou fazendo com essa fic, eu vou terminar ela toda e aí sim vou postar...e eu to mt empolgada com a minha nova fic( eu ainda num sei o titulo, mas ela tah bem legal)!**

**Ok, vamos as reviews:**

**Celle-chan: q nada, criticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas!Mas eh q tipo, o Inu tem um uniforme , q eh o haori, a kagome, o uniforme de colegial, e a Saori...ela tah sempre de vestido...mas tipo, ela tah usando akele q ela veste quando tah no torneio intergalático, cheio de peças de ouro e depois ela adota como sendo a roupa de deusa...**

**T-Becca: mt brigadu pela review, e eh verdade né? Hehe coitado do inu... mas agora deu pra dar uma desanuviada na mente dele...**

**Minako Amamiya: brigadu pelos elogios tah?esse capitulo fikou um pouko parado...mas no próximo a ação começa!Entaum, se quiser ler, fike a vontade!**

**Caroline Sango Maciel : falai maninha!Gente, essa eh minha maninha Carol!SE vcs quiserem ler historias mt melhores do que essa porcaria d fic q escrevo, leiam as historias dela!Aí esta o capitulo 4!E eu queru ler o capitulo 11 da sua fic viu? E quanto aquela fic...esta saindo + rapido q o flash hehe**

**Kisus minna! **

**Ja ne!**

**Bia Inu-Potter( Bia Potter )**


	5. Explicações

Gomen ne...

Gostaria de dar algumas explicações antes de dizer uma coisa:

Sei que demorei demais para postar algum novo capitulo nas fics, e darei as devidas explicações agora:

1) Tive que estudar seriamente para os concursos e essa semana veio a noticia: passei para os dois que fiz até agora em boas colocações e agora tenho que escolher entre a Federal de Química ou o Centro de Educação Tecnológica Celso Suckow da Fonseca, o mais popular Cefet (desculpem parecer exibicionismo, mas eu estou muito orgulhosa de mim mesma por saber que meu esforço e privação de grandes coisas que curtia fazer valeram a pena)

2) Passei grande parte do meu tempo livre lendo romances de Nora Roberts, maravilhosos por sinal, e não sobrava espaço para mais nada.

3) Talvez o mais importante, que desencadeou a digitação dessa nota: Li o sexto livro do Harry Potter e me veio uma idéia para uma fic. E agora vem a bomba:

Não atualizarei nenhuma das duas fics até terminar esta do Harry!Nem a em parceria com a minha amiga Mila Himura, e irei depois pedir desculpas à ela.

Bem, acho que é só e por favor, não me mandem e-mails bomba!

Kisus

Bia Potter


End file.
